


Why Reverend Amos Howell Must Smile

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl tilted her head to one side the minute she viewed bruises on Reverend Amos Howell's arm.





	Why Reverend Amos Howell Must Smile

I never created Reverend Amos Howell and Supergirl.

Supergirl tilted her head to one side the minute she viewed bruises on Reverend Amos Howell's arm and eventually remembered his usual smile when he was near his abusive master a year ago.

THE END


End file.
